Plane to Rome
by scooby15268
Summary: Non Magic; Harry - an airhost on a flight from London to Rome- meets Draco - A business man with a curious personality - for a small chat. One Shot. H/D Drarry SLASH


DO NOT kill me for writing this terrible story x) Review it though xD Bad reviews are good too :)

AGH! I spent AGES on this story and replied to all the reviews by changing loads of details in it... AND THEN FF LOGGED ME OUT AND I COULDN'T SAVE IT D:

So now i'll ruin it... *Changes everything again* Good job I saved my replies to your reviews to my computer!

* * *

I waited as the other Air Hosts and Hostesses proceeded onto the plane before me. We had a little setting up to do before the passengers got on.

My name is Harry Potter and I am an Air Host for Virgin Airlines. Today I am working with first class, just because they were missing some staff.

I was happy about this, mainly because Hermione, my best girl friend, was working with first class too. I smiled to myself as I put my suitcase in the Hostess compartment.

I turned, only to be almost knocked to the ground by a bushy haired brunette.

"Hermione!" I embraced the girl. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" She beamed. "Well, Ron says that I look ill, but I feel fine!"

I smiled as we walked to the main entrance of the plane. I hadn't seen Hermione for a week since I'd been staying in New York for a quick break from work.

"This is the Pilot speaking, can all Air Hostesses please get into position, passengers are now boarding the plane. Thank you."

I looked at Hermione. "See you later?" I asked. She was positioned at the rear of the plane, whereas I was placed at the front.

"Yup!" We hugged and she bounced off.

I walked over to the plane's main door. The first family arrived.

"Welcome to virgin airlines, may I see your boarding passes?" I asked in a polite tone. This was going to be tiring.

"Sure." The American twang in this man's voice was very noticeable, and it actually reminded me of my Great Aunt Helga... whose birthday is next week, thank you Mr. American.

"Thank you. You're seat's are on the left at the back of the plane. Enjoy your flight." I said, passing his boarding ticket back to him and gesturing to the left of the large Jet.

"Thanks." The man walked off with his wife and kids. Around 30 more to go.

After 15 more passengers arrived, I started to get bored. I worked hard to keep my happy face up as the 16th and 17th passengers arrived.

"Hello, welcome to Virgin Airlines, can I see your boarding passes?" I asked the couple. The raven haired woman handed them over.

I checked them. "Er, these tickets are for business class; this is first class. You're going to have to exit the terminal and re enter to board the plane." I hated these situations.

"That can't be possible, we ordered first class tickets to Rome, there must be some mistake. Check them again." The man ordered. I sighed and re checked them.

"I'm sorry sir." I said.

"I want the manager." The woman said. Anger built up inside me. _What manager!_ We're on a _plane,_ lady!

"Excuse me, but I have two extra tickets that I'm not using, can you use them?" The silky but slightlt icy voice drew my attention away from the hot headed couple to watch quite possibly the hottest guy I'd ever seen emerge from behind them. His smooth blond hair complimented his blue tinted grey eyes well. I actually swooned.

"Can we use them?" The man asked me impatiently.

"Oh, Er-" I was stunned by this man sent by some form of God. I swallowed and tried to maintain my formal tone. "I should think so. May I see them?" I turned to the man. This was me, trying to pull a guy and avoid an argument at the same time.

"Here." He seemed impatient, which surprised me, as he retained his calm posture. I took the tickets he was holding out, in hope to touch his slender hands.

No such luck, not even one of those long fingers.

I searched the tickets for a name; Purchased by... _Draco Malfoy_. I inwardly smiled, if a name could be sexy, his was.

"Thank you sir. Your seats are to the right of the plane, sorry for the delay; enjoy your flight ma'am, sir."

They mumbled and walked off. I sighed and turned to the man.

"Boarding pass?" I asked in the most flirtatious voice I could muster in this situation. I'd assumed he was gay, judging on his very stylish choice of shirt and the way his hair flopped just slightly to his right.

"Here." His impatience surprised me yet again as I took the pass from him. I checked and memorised the seat row and number; row C seat 3.

"That's on your left sir, enjoy your flight." I said, smiling.

A smile flickered onto his face for a brief moment, before the serious expression replaced it and he walked off. I sighed.

"Hello, may I see your boarding pass?" I asked. I turned to the next person boarding the plane.

This was going to be a long flight.

-50 minutes later...-

"Excuse me sir, would you like some coffee?" I asked the ginger haired man. He reminded me of my friend Ron; he was Hermione's husband and a bank manager. I envied him because of his wealth.

"No ta. I got some water." His irish accent was so strong that I almost chuckled. If my friend Seamus ever met him, their voices would merge into a tangle Irish accents and unreadable words.

"Okay sir, enjoy your flight." I turned in a 180 degree motion to face the next passenger.

There, sat alone in a row, was_... _you guessed it, _Draco_.

"Hi." I said, like an idiot.

"Er... hi?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. I almost sighed contently. How could this guy make every facial expression sexy?

"Erm... Coffee. Would you like some coffee?" I asked, holding up the jug.

"I'm good, thank you." He said, gesturing to the glass of white wine next to his laptop. I nodded, and continued down the isle, heart beating a mile a minute. I reached the end and pushed the trolley back to the cockpit and abandoned it in it's cupboard-place and turned to find Hermione stood behind me.

"My goodness!" She says, sitting down on the seats for hostesses.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you SEEN the hot guy in isle C?" She sighed and I laughed. "What?"

"Oh I've seen him alright and I've talked to him; he must think I'm an idiot." Hermione looked at me knowingly.

"Then go out there and prove him wrong!" She pushed me into the isle. I chuckled and then resumed my posture as I walked down the isle; not to talk to him, but to get into his proximity, just a little. I was there, walking as sexily as a man with no waist can, past this gorgeous creature of the angels, and the pilot speaks.

"We may be experiencing some turbulence, so please stay in your seats and fasten your seat belts." I sigh and turn to walk back past Draco.

And then the plane rocks.

And then I fall on top of Draco's knees, in a _very_ unflattering manner.

"I am _so_ sorry!" I said, feeling my face heat up and clambering up off of him, as he turned pink and begins to laugh, or, from what I could hear, giggle.

"It's... okay..." He choked. "It had... to happen to someone..." I turned beetroot red and smiled shyly.

The plane shook even more and I stumbled.

"Come sit next to me." He laughed, moving up a seat with his laptop and patting the empty isle seat.

I hesitated. As an Air Host, sitting down next to passengers during a flight wasn't something I was supposed to do.

"You might... hurt... yourself." He really wouldn't stop laughing, especially when I stumbled again and then fell into the seat next to him.

"Stop laughing!" I protested. This made him continue. When he finally stopped, he spoke.

"Sorry, but that was the funniest thing I've seen in ages!" He almost burst into laughter again as I pouted, genuinely morified by the whole event.

"Don't pout, it makes you too cute." He said, which made me turn even redder, if that was possible.

"Not gonna talk?" He asked sarcastically, with a glint of amusement in his eye.

"Not if you keep embarrassing me." I said.

"Then I promise, I'll keep my talking to a minimum." He said. "Cutey."

I blushed again, and started to get up.

Draco grabbed my shirt and I turned. "I'm kidding. Sorry." His apologetic smile was too hard to resist, and the plane shook and pushed me back to sit down.

"Fine." I said. "I'm probably not doing my job very well at the moment though."

"Of course not, you're slacking off." Draco smiled. "You're an Air Host, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Pause.

"What's your job?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Family business; I interpret social interactions within the Malfoy family itinerary..." I stared at him. The plane shook again. "Basically, I do some talking and some trading." He laughed.

"Then why are you going to Rome?" I hoped I wasn't being too nosy.

"To sort out a misunderstanding. My father; well, as good as a man he is, he's blind when it comes to me. He set up an arranged marriage with some _girl_ and now I have to travel to Rome to apologise and call it off. It's very troublesome." He frowned. I smiled, if I'd heard correctly, he was _definitely _gay.

"I feel sorry for you." I said.

"Me too." He laughed. "So, are you staying in Rome, or do you have to hurry home when we get there?"

"Staying. For 2 days; I'm not assigned to any other flights 'til Sunday, and there's nothing waiting for me at home, so..." I sighed.

"I see." He said thoughtfully. "What hotel are you in?"

"The Rome Plaza." I said.

"How many stars?" He seemed to brace himself for my answer.

"3."

He snorted. "Not anymore. Stay in my hotel; 5 stars, room service anytime you want. I'll pay."

"No!" I said, I couldn't let a stranger pay for a hotel for me!

"Too late, I insist." He said. "You'll be lonely otherwise." Then he winked. My heart melted into goo and I smiled like a right idiot.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" I suddenly had de ja vu. I turned to see Hermione beaming at me.

Blushing, I replied. "I'm good. Thanks."

"I'll have two hot chocolates."Draco said, then turned to me. "You're not diabetic are you?"

"Nope." I replied. Hermione's smile doubled as she gave us 2 hot chocolate.

"£2.50 please." Draco gave her a £5 note. "Keep the change." He said as he took a hot chocolate for himself and handed me one. Hermione winked at me and walked away.

I sipped my hot chocolate.

"Is it ok?" Draco asked, staring at his curiously.

"It's nice." I said. He scrunched up his nose and took a sip of his.

"Could've been worse..." He said. The pilot's voice cut through the light banter of the passengers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be arriving in Rom in 20 minutes. Please remain seated for the descent, thank you and enjoy your day."

I turned to Draco.

"I guess I gotta go."

"Meet in the airport? By baggage collection. I'll get a car to drive us to the hotel. And don't think about running from me; I have men position in 70 different location all around Rome, I _will_ find you."

"Thank you." I said, not knowing whether to take this as a joke or not.

These two days were gonna be two to remember.

I smiled and walked down the aisle to tell Hermione all about my afternoon plans.

* * *

I know it's lame *cringe* There may be a sequel... I'm having a hard time coming up with a sequel to _Saved_,so suggestions would be appreciated.

ALSO: If you can think of a better ending to this, PM me, review this or w/e and i'll add it, i had no idea how to end it, it's silly xD

**Reviews:**

_Scifinerd92:_ Oh I will xD I don't like writing lemons because I make everything awkward within them. You could write me one! Or anyone else... I will fit it in the story. It'll be good; check my profile for updates J Thank you for the quick review, it's appreciated.

_Your_mum_loves_harry_potter:_ Love your name! :) And thank you! I'm such an idiot for forgetting! And thanks for the review, it makes me smile :D

_Bookworm1379:_ You stalker! :D I read it, of course xD Do I make gays cute? XD How Harry fell, I knew it had to happen. This idea came from a general gay plane meeting with an Air **Host** (thanks again your_mum) and a passenger, and I decided to change it to Harry/Draco. Yes the hotel room, they're not staying together xDD! But they will... eventually... ;) I was smiling and blushing, good girl. Ty. I'd give it a C+ xD and they better be!

_Anon_: Done and dusted. Sorry for the awful story D:

_Jay_wants_a_rubber_duck_: Thanks a lot, I'm thinking of the sequel's plot at the moment.

_Nozomi-dono_: Thanks for the review! So sorry about the horrible errors, I've changed as many as I can find. Yes, ideas would be appreciated, thanks :)


End file.
